


What the Apple Represented

by mm8



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: F/M, Post Time of the Angels/Flesh and Stone, Timey-Wimey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-06
Updated: 2014-12-06
Packaged: 2019-07-25 21:36:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16206131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mm8/pseuds/mm8
Summary: He hadn't wanted to meet River Song again quite so soon.





	What the Apple Represented

**Author's Note:**

  * For [alafaye](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alafaye/gifts).



It was only the third time he'd met her. Six months since the crash of the Byzantium and he still was unprepared to face her. He didn't trust her. How could he? The Doctor barely knew the woman and yet she charged into his life like a raging bull, knowing every little detail about him, acting too familiar. She had every right to. That didn't mean he didn't like it.

And yet, here she was holding out an apple to him like Eve did to Adam in the Garden of Eden. Temptation. Sin. Knowledge. 

The Doctor grimaced at her and at the red apple like it was a bug to be stepped on. He didn't want it. Well, he did. The Time Lord needed the fruit in order to give it to the dying princess. Who know that apples were literally medicine around this place? And that they were hard to come by? With the TARDIS being temperamental, refusing to budge, he had a few options. A) keep trying and hoping that the TARDIS would work B) do nothing and let the little girl die or C) buck up and take the only apple from his... whatever she was and safe the princess. 

"C'mon, sweetie," River cooed, a teasing tone in her voice. "Take it. Just take it."

"I'll bloody take it," Amy declared as strode up. "You two been standing here for the last five minutes doing nothing." She made a grab for the apple but River pulled back.

"No, no, no," she chided. "It has to be him. He has to take it."

Amy screwed up her face. "What? Why?"

"Spoilers," the soon-to-be professor sang. She faced the Doctor, holding out the apple, but far enough from Amy's reach. "Doctor--"

Quickly, he snatched the fruit out of the palm of her hand, turning about and walking in the opposite direction. "Come along, Pond," he called out. "We have a princess to heal." The Time Lord didn't stop as he heard his companion utter a goodbye to River and rush after him.

"What was that about?" Amy asked. "You were so rude!"

The Doctor ignored her, instead he quickened his step. He didn't need to answer her. She wouldn't understand. The Doctor prayed that he didn't see River Song again for a very long time.


End file.
